This invention relates to an improved water-cooled air conditioner.
The conventional air conditioners generally are categoried into two types; the water-cooled type and the air-cooled type. This invention is to provide an improved air conditioner for the water-cooled type only.
The main body of the conventional water-cooled air conditioner only comprises a condenser and an evaporator. A cooling tower is separated from the main body thereof and disposed on outside of the house, thereby increasing the installation cost and wasting the electric power. Referring to FIG. 3, the condenser (20) of the conventional air conditioner is filled with refrigerant, and the condensing coil (201) received in the condenser (20) is filled with cooled water which is supplied by the cooling tower (not shown). Since the size of the condenser (20) is somewhat limited, the heat dissipating surface of the condensing coil (201) thereof can hardly be significantly increased. Besides, in cleaning, the dust attached to the interior of the condensing coil (201) can not be effectively removed, thus the heat exchanging efficiency therein can not be increased.